


A Different Path

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Jimmu is a bastard, Rose is fifteen at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose meets the Fourth Doctor when she'd running away from a drunken Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He doesn’t know why she’s different, this Rose Tyler. She’s snuggled into his side on a couch in the library where she’d fallen asleep as he read to her and she was wont to do and he was stroking her bright blonde hair, feeling utterly content.

 He’d met the girl when she was running down a back alley of London from a very angry looking bloke who was drugged to the gills and mean with it.

She’d run right into him, frantic and near hysterical with fear and pain, a bloody nose and bruising on her face a clear explanation.

He’d swiftly wrapped and arm around her to keep the frightened child steady and gotten her back to the TARDIS, on auto pilot with worry over the gasping girl in his arms.

She was so out of it she didn’t even notice the interior of the TARDIS but the Doctor rather thought he could excuse it this once. He’d called out, getting Harry and Sarah Jane to come out and the pair had tried to escort the girl to the med bay, but she’d fixed her fingers into his coat and wouldn’t let go.

He smiled ruefully, he’d spent the entire night in the infirmary, holding the poor girl while she slept a medically induced sleep, her fingers ever once letting go of him.

The next morning the poor thing had been mortified, and rather confused as to where she was.

After an explanation and her memories of her now very ex-boyfriend Jimmy returned she’d calmed and been enchanted by the TARDIS, who seemed to return the sentiment, and he found himself offering her a spot on the TARDIS.

She accepted, obviously wanting to escape her life for a bit, though he and Harry did go to ‘Jimmy’s’ flat and retrieved all of her things.

That had been nearly two years ago and now here he was, this little pink and yellow human cuddled in his arms, with an amused Romana blissfully ignoring them.

Rose Tyler, in the two years she’d been on board she’d done so much, gone was the frightened, dead-eyed girl he’d saved in an alley, in her place was a vivacious fiery young woman who’d stared death in the face countless times and triumphed over foes, she was the one he’d gone back for, not Sarah Jane, who he knew had feeling for him, no, he’d gone to Gallifrey and then popped right back to grab Rose  before she’d so much as blinked.

Romana and Rose naturally got along wonderfully, happily mocking him at every opportunity; the two get along much better than Sarah and Rose, since they’d ended up not-arguing over a certain Time Lord. He winces a bit and Rose snuggles deeper into his chest. Guess he knows which one won.  Rose and Leela had been a nightmare, as Rose was now very adept with all sorts of blades and carried one on her person at all times, making him miffed enough to give in and make her, her own sonic screwdriver, well, sonic pen, but really she deserved it, and he didn’t like seeing a weapon in his pink and yellow humans hands.

The quiet doesn’t last though and soon they find the final segment of the key and face down the black guardian. Then Rose, out of the blue, demands an audience, a private one, with the White Guardian. She doesn’t return for hours and the princess briefly vanishes and when the two return, the princess hugs Rose tightly, thanking her over and over, before leaving.

It’s only when they arrive back on the TARDIS that Rose reveals that she had the White Guardian transfers the ‘keyness’ to her. Consequently, she says, shyly, she isn’t going to age anymore and isn’t that nice?

Romana wisely vacates the console room for the inevitable yelling match, she peeks in once, when the two quiet down, and has the grin, the two are kissing passionately and Romana quietly retreats, thinking that it’s about time.

Romana eventually parts company with them and they gain Adric, who while snotty, tends to blush and stutter in Roses’ presence which is helpful, and then Nyssa joins the crew and lastly Tegan, just before the Doctor dies.

Roses face is a mask on tears as she holds his hand, begging him not to leave her and he brushes his fingers over her face, telling her with a look how much he loves her.

She’s so young, too young to be losing him, his last thought as him is that he hopes she stays.

He blames her own youth on his newest body… he’s bloody baby-faced…


	2. Androids of Tara snippet

After fetching Romana and Strella from the dungeon as the Doctor fought Grendel, Rose scurried back up in time to catch the end of the fight. Flushing a bit, the seventeen year-old turned to Romana.

“Romana; I just want to sate that I’m all about girl power and what not, but right now I intend to go be impressed with him and swoon into the Doctor’s currently very manly arms, so you, don’t think badly about me, also it’ll be up to you to deflate his ego a bit.”

Romana and Strella both giggled and waved the girl on. Romana watching affectionately as Rose happily flung herself into the Doctor’s arms, broad grins on both faces.

Smiling she did plan on teasing the man mercilessly later over his preening.


End file.
